


Cryptid Comet

by Candi_is_a_writer



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: 3rd person, Cat Zedaph, Chaos, Cryptid Comet Au, Fluff and Humor, Vampire Mumbo, WIP, Winged Charles | Grian, bit random, first au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi_is_a_writer/pseuds/Candi_is_a_writer
Summary: A comet went over the land of hermircraft, Its caused some of the mebers to have some changes. Chaos, Drama, and overall silliness.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. Moonlight Nap

Mumbo stared at the moon, he believed it was called a blood moon. He kicked his feet in the water, relaxing in the refreshing night air. Apart from the occasional chirp of a bird, or soft hiss of a spider from below; it was quiet. A nice change from the loud redstone contraptions at his base. He laid down and watched the stars. Smiling he watched as a shooting star went by. Well that’s what he thought it was.

“There will come a poet, He will slay you with his tongues” Mumbo sang softly. The words seemed to dance off his tongue. He dozed off, dreaming happily.

It was noon-ish when he awoke, his skin burned a little. Mumbo figured he got a sunburn while he was sleeping. Rubbing his eyes, he stumbled up to his feet. On his way to his base he passed grian, he smiled at his friend. Grian gave him a confused look.

“You ok mate?” Mumbo asked, concerned for his friend.

“Sorry for the look,” Grian laughed. “You just looked a little different” He waved his friend goodbye and flew off. Mumbo shrugged assuming it was because he was covered in grass stains, and continued home. When he opened the door he was a bit confused to see Xisuma.

“Hey ‘Suma.” Mumbo waved. “Do ya need something?” Xsuima looked a little nervous as Mumbo spoke. Eyeing his friend, he waited for his response.

“A meteor went over the land last night, I wanted to make sure nobody was affected.” Mumbo was confused, Affected? He shook himself back to reality trying to think of something to say.

“Well I don’t think anything’s happened?” He shrugged. The beekeeper stared at Mumbo with a lost look.

“Mumbo, feel your ears” he said.

“What?” The redstoner was confused, but did as he was told. His ears felt pointier, sharp. He looked down at the ground worried. “What’s happening?” He asked Xisuma, paranoid. The beekeeper flipped through a book, clicking his tongue and muttering no. 

“Tell me Mumbo,” he finally said. “Do your teeth feel different?” Mumbo eyed his friend, a bit worried.

“I mean I haven’t noticed anything?” He shrugged, running his tongue around his teeth. His mouth opened wide. “Their-“ His breath was quick, “Their sharp.”


	2. DnD Club

Ren’s body ached, he was slouched over. He had been playing dnd with Scar and Doc for a few hours at least.

“You find yourself face to face with a hideous goblin, what do you do?” Scar asked, narrating the story unfolding in front of them. Ren paused, thinking over his opt  
“Attack, Maul him.” He grinned, picking up the 20 sided dice. His breath was harsh as he rolled the dice. 15

“Congratulations Ren, you managed to beat the goblin, you and Doc continue down the path. There’s a steep drop, the bridge that was once across the cavern broken. What do you do to pass the drop?” Scar narrated, enthusiastically. Ren looked at Doc for he couldn’t do anything about the bridge. Doc shrugged.

“Try to jump” Doc muttered, grabbing the dice.

“That’s a risky move there 77, you’ll need to roll a 15 or higher to be successful. Are you sure you want to continue?” Scar asked, raising an eyebrow. Doc nodded and rolled. 15 “Nice roll. You jump, making it there with a little trouble.” He said divously.

“Guess I’ll jump too” Ren mumbled, knowing luck was most likely not on his side. He chucked the dice softly, 14.

“You miss, but Doc grabs your hand.” Scar explained, turning to Doc. “What’s your play here?”

“Pull him up” He grinned rolling the dice. 2 He gasped. “Damn it.” Scar chuckled.

“You keep your tight hold on him, but your feet lose their grip. Holding hands you both fall into the abyss.” Scar narrated, finishing the game. Dog looked out the window he was sitting near. He took his sunglasses off his head and looked at the boys; Scar was laughing and Doc was pouting. 

“You boys wanna go stargaze for a bit?” Ren asked, gesturing to the window. Scar yawned and shook his head. 

“Yea sure why not,” Doc groaned getting up from the position he had been in for a few hours. “I could use some air. Plus I can get away from hyena over there” he said gesturing towards Scar. 

“Hey!” Scar exclaimed, hurt. Doc shrugged; chuckling under his breath as he walked outside with Ren. When they got outside they both stopped to stretch.

“That had to be the worst ending to a DnD game I’ve ever had” Ren said after a while. “Seriously? ‘Holding hands you fall into the abyss’ What the heck scar.” Doc threw his head up with a laugh. They sat there in silence, watching the stars. “Hey Doc?” 

“Yea?” He answered, closing his eye. The red light was shining off his cybernetic eye. “What do ya need?” Ren stared at the small smile doc had, the smile he always seemed to have when he was with Ren. 

“Dude look- A shooting star” Ren exclaimed, pointing up. Sure enough there was the same meteor Mumbo had seen. Doc and Ren watched it move across the sky in awe. They both smiled and got up to go to bed. Giving each other a big hug, they both settled down on a couch. Ren wondered to himself why Scared had two couches, slowly drifting off to sleep. 

Ren awoke to Scar shaking him. He rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the morning light.

“What Scar?” He groaned, staring at him. Scars eyes were filled with worry.

“Doc just started hissing at me over and over again! It seemed like he was threatening me.” Scar shouted in his ear. Ren launched himself up, throwing on a pair of slippers and his sunglasses. He ran outside and sure enough Doc was there, hissing at a parrot for copying him. 

“DOC!” Ren shouted, climbing down the ladder to the snail. “WHAT ARE YOU DOIN MAN” He hurried over to his cybernetic friend. Coming up from behind he jumped onto Docs back, seeming to snap him out of his trance.

“Why are you on me-“ The cyborg asked, turning his head to Ren. 

“You were hissing again my good friend” Ren smiled adjusting his position on docs back. 

“Alright makes sense, but could you know. GET OFF.” Doc shook himself trying to get Ren off, Ren just held tighter. “Octopus” Doc muttered under his breath heading back over to scar. “Sorry mate, wasn’t myself” He held his hand out and Scar took it. Pulling scar close he gave him a big hug. 

“Doc-“ Scar choked out. “I cannot breath” Doc released his grip on his friend. Ren started laughing, still on docs back. They all turned, hearing someone land. Xisuma looked rushed. He had bags under his eyes, and you could see tufts of deep brown hair under his helmet peeking out. He had a book in his hand and Mumbo was just landing behind him. Mumbo looked stressed, his eyes were red. His tie was hastily made. The sight made Ren laugh harder. 

“As beautiful as your laugh is Ren, this is important.” Xisuma finally said, catching his breath. Ren immediately stopped laughing and looked at Xisuma. “Were any of you outside last night?” Both Ren and doc nodded. “Have you felt anything Change?” His voice was dead serious. 

“I mean doc started hissing earlier,” Ren said, patting docs head. “And my teeth feel slightly sharper.” Ren had always had kinda sharp teeth, that’s why he called himself dog. “Why?” Xisuma was already flipping through the book he had, Mumbo was looking over his shoulder. They took turns mumbling and pointing at the book. Finally xisuma looked up.

“A meteor went by last night, and it has effects on people.” Xisuma pointed at Mumbo “He seems to be becoming a vampire” The trio looked at Mumbo, his skin was paler and he seemed to have a fire resistance potion on. Mumbo waved and smiled, showing slightly pointed fangs. “People who are part mob” Xisuma pointed at doc. “Can get really sensitive, and sharpened teeth sounds like a werewolf trait.” Ren tilted his head like, well a dog. 

“You’re telling me I could be a werewolf now?” He leaned down on docs head. “How would that even work?” Xisuma shook his head.

“I’m not sure, but the meteor comes by every hundred years.” He flipped thru the book again. “It’s nicknamed the ‘Cryptid Comet’” Xisuma turned around ready to leave. He turned his head “Be careful” and with that he shot off. Mumbo lingered behind. 

“So what are you guys doing?” He asked. Scar shrugged.

“He’s an octopus-“ Doc said pointing to Dog on his back. “We only got up awhile ago-“


	3. Questions

Mumbo had many questions about his new form. He wondered if he had to drink blood, or if he could eat normal food. Returning to his base after talking to the DnD trio, Mumbo decided to see if he could find any information about his new form. After borrowing some books from Joe, he sat down on his bed; flipping through the contents till he could find what he was looking for.

“Humans turned into vampires,” he mumbled, smiling. Skimming the pages he looked for info that would be usual to him. Humans turned into vampires can eat normal food, but they will need blood once a month. Mumbo sighed, he didn’t know how he would get blood once a month. Most times these hybrids will be sensitive to the sun, but will not get burned completely. They can not turn into a bat to fly, but they can communicate with bats. He smiled, another useless language he could add to his vocabulary. He flipped to the page about blood.

Hybrid vampires will need human blood once a month, however they do not need to worry about turning others into vampires; it is not in their powers. They can get very ill if they go too long without blood. He figured he’d look at the powers later, he was exhausted.

____________________________________________________________________

Scar snickered, “You're becoming your DND character Ren.” Ren slapped his friend across the face. “Hey! It’s just a joke man, calm down.” Scar rubbed his face. Doc chuckled.

“Yea well it’s not funny Scar.” Ren muttered, leaning against Doc. “It’s a dumb joke” he said closing his eyes. “Hey doc, how are you feeling?” Doc smiled.

“You have no reason to worry for me Ren, this kind of thing happens to me every once in a while. It will only affect me at night.” He said, patting his friend's hair. “Scar chuckled.

“You guys look adorable cuddling like that” he snickered. Ren once again slapped him, gentler this time. “Ah! Ok ok i'll stop” Scar leaned against the wall. “Do you guys think the meteor affected anybody else? Ya know besides Mumbo?” Scar asked.

“I mean I guess it depends how many people were outside last night” Doc shrugged. “We can’t guess who gets affected” Doc muttered, playing with Ren’s hair. Ren giggled softly. 

“What are you doing DocMan?” Ren laughed. Doc picked up Ren and moved him in front of him. 

“Fidgeting” he responded, starting to braid Ren’s ponytail. Ren chuckled again but let his friend play with his hair. 

Scar looked out the window, “Ren?” Scar seemed to be thinking hard. “Do you think your werewolf thing would change our friendship?” Ren shook his head.

He adjusted himself in between docs legs. “I’d be more worried for Doc if I were you” Doc tugged on his friend's hair. “Ok sorry man-“ Scar chuckled.

“Well I could do some magic? To entertain us?” Scar asked the boys, waving his head suggestively. They nodded and got into a better position; scars shows were always fun to watch. 

He animated a little island out of the magic; there were two people on it. Zooming in closer on them, they saw it was grian and scar himself. They were laughing and making jokes. Occasionally they’d seem to start arguing, both pulling out a block. They set the block down next to each other. 

The trio spent the next hour watching and laughing.

____________________________________________________________________

Xisuma was wondering just how many people were affected; he knew it couldn’t affect him or his brother, but he was worried for the rest of the hermits. Knowing Joe knew about the comet too; he could worry about one less hermit. He looked at his list.

Grian- No  
Mumbo- yes- vampire  
Iskall- naga  
Scar- no  
Ren- yes- werewolf?  
Doc- yes- sensitivity  
Cleo- yes- sensitivity  
Wels- no  
Jevin- yes- sensitivity  
Stress- unknown   
Joe- no  
False- No  
Tango- unknown   
Impulse- unknown  
Zedaph- yes- Cat  
Beef- no  
Keralis- unknown   
Bdubs- No  
Cub- No  
Hypno- unknown  
Xb- no  
Tfc- no.  
Etho- Unknown 

Xisuma sighed, and got up to go visit Stress.

____________________________________________________________________

Mumbo woke up after a few hour long nap. He picked the book back up; flipping to the powers section. Most of the stuff he already had read about so he really only skimmed.

Some hybrids have the ability to teleport, this is a very rare trait. Mumbo smiled, it would be cool to teleport; knowing he probably couldn’t. He wondered how he could even test if he had teleportation. He closed his eyes and thought about being on the other side of his bed. Opening his eyes, he gasped. He was on the other side of of his bed. Pulling out his communicator; he messaged grian.

Mumbo Jumbo: hey gri could you come to my hobbit hole?

Grian: what for?

Mumbo Jumbo: just wanna show you something

Grian: k on my way


	4. Powers

“Hey man- Whatcha need?” Grian said closing his wings. Grian had always had large beautiful golden wings. Mumbo paused for a moment, admiring his friend's feathers. “MUMBO!” 

“Sorry- Your wings always take my breath away.” He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “So uh- I seem to be a vampire now?” Mumbo shrugged; he didn’t know how to tell his friend this. Grian simply nodded.

“Makes sense- you looked in pain earlier when you were outside. Speaking of which, how are you not in pain right now?” Grian questioned; concerned for his friend.

“Fire resistance-“ Mumbo shrugged. “Anyway watch this.” Mumbo closed his eyes and thought about being behind grian.

____________________________________________________________________

Mumbo suddenly disappeared from in front of grian. 

“What the-“ he muttered. Suddenly he felt something touch his wings; flinching he turned around. 

“Hey grian!” Mumbo waved, shocking the small builder. He folded his wings in.

“Wow Mumbo- that’s amazing. How did you do that?” The builder asked. 

“I don’t know really, I was reading and there was a portion saying some vampires could teleport.” The tall vampire shrugged. “So I closed my eyes and thought about being in a different spot.” He smiled showing the builder small fangs. 

“Wow” The builder stepped towards Mumbo. The vampire flinched; not wanting to hurt his friend. “How sharp are they?” he asked, reaching towards them. Mumbo grabbed his hand and set it down. 

“Sharp. I cut my finger on them earlier.” He held up a hand with a bandage on it. “Not a fun experience.” Grian giggled; Mumbo smiled, knowing his friend still accepted him. 

“C'mon man- Lemme touch them” Mumbo flinched as the builder reached toward him. 

Mumbo shook his head, “Grian no; I don’t want you to get hurt.” Grian looked hurt and it made Mumbos heart heavy. “I just-“ he sighed. “I don’t want you to cut yourself, I don’t know if I’m able to control the urge to have blood.” Grian smiled.

“It’s ok ya spoon” Grian chuckled. He hugged his tall now vampire friend. They stood there in a tight hug for a bit. Grian folded his wings against the two of them, blocking them from the sun. “Just know, I’m always gonna love you no matter what you look or act like” Grian mumbled to Mumbos chest. The vampire ran his fingers through his angel friends golden locks. 

“Thank you grian” he smiled picking his short friend up. 

“What are you doing Mumbo?” Grian laughed. He was now on his tall friends shoulders. “I’m gonna make you fall over Mumbo-“ he giggled. 

“Nonsense!” Mumbo exclaimed heading inside of the hobbit hole. The builder stuck his wings out, and surely enough they both toppled backwards. “Dang it,” he said in between laughs. They sat there in a pile of laughs for a while. 

“Mumbo?” Grian said after they finally stopped laughing. Mumbo nodded. “If you're a vampire now- do you always need blood?” The builder didn’t mean any harm asking, he just wanted to know.

“Well-“ Mumbo shook his head, he was worried of what his friend would think of him. “The book I read said I needed blood once a month” although it wasn’t a full lie, Mumbo felt awful telling grian that.


	5. Camping

Team Z.I.T were sleeping the day away; they had been up all night throwing a camping party. 

6 hours earlier  
____________________________________________________________________

“You got the marshmallows?” Asked Impulse; looking at his red eyes friend.

“4 bags my dude. 2 jumbo and 2 normal.” Tango's smile was wide, and he seemed to be plotting something. Zedaph came rushing out from the tent he had finished making.

“Marshmallows!” Zedaph's face was covered in dirt, and his turtleneck was stained. “Gimme!” he yelled, launching at Tango. He jumped back but was not fast enough, Zedaph appeared on his chest and they both tumbled backward. 

“Get off me fool!” Tango was struggling from under his friend, trying his best to keep the marshmallows away from him. Impulse bursted into a pile of laughs. “Shut up Impulse!” The red eyed demon shouted; still squirming under the dirty blond man on top of him. “Shut up and help me Impulse!” He yelled chucking the marshmallow bags at impulse. Zedaph immediately launched off of Tango to Impulse.

“No no no no no no” Impulse still chuckling grabbed the bags and started running, Zedaph hot his trail. Tango picked himself up and went to start a fire; they were seconds away from having a great time.

“Give it Impulse” Zed yelled, launching himself towards Impulse; his hands just missing impulses legs. 

“No! You’ll eat it all before we even start” Impulse screamed back, running even faster now. 

“Hey idiots!” Tango shouted randomly. “Fires ready.” Zedaph practically skipped to the fire, and impulse walked slowly; catching his breath. The trio spent the night dancing around, telling each other stories, and shoving as many marshmallows as Zedaph could fit into his mouth. They stared at each other then at the sky, once their sugar rush started to die down. 

“Is that a shooting star?!” Zed asked eagerly pointing. He was still on a bit of a sugar high.

Present time  
____________________________________________________________________

Zedaph groaned, his head hurt and his stomach was tied in a knot. He was laying on top of Impulse, who was half on Tango. He slowly picked himself up, it looked like it was around 4. 

“Zed stop hitting me” Impulse groaned. 

“I’m not touching you-“ Zed muttered, turning to look at his friend. Impulse was rubbing his eyes, phe winced as Tango pulled him down on top of him. “Aww” Zed giggled. 

“I will murder you if you say shit Zed” Impulse wisper shouted. His eyes were adjusting to the late afternoon light. “Zed are you in a cat outfit again-“ Impulse blinked confused.

“Dude what are you talking about-“ Zed turned his head. “OH SWEET” Zed grinned like a mad man; feeling the top of his head, he jumped into the air. “MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE” Impulse just stared at his friend.

“What's happening-“ Tango groaned, releasing his grip of impulse. “Zed what the fuck are you wearing” he muttered still waking up. 

“I’m not wearing anything besides the clothes I fell asleep in! I have cat ears now!” Zed exclaimed. His tail was flicking back and forth. They all looked up as they heard rockets. Xisuma had arrived.

“Zed what the hell-“ the beekeeper said as he landed. The cat was giddy with excitement. “I’m going to assume you were all outside last night,” Xisuma signed, looking at the messy campsite. The trio nodded. “Well I can see that Zedaph has had some… changes. Do you two feel any different?”

“Yea tired” Tango groaned, rubbing his eyes. The newly formed cat giggled.

“Very funny but i need to know if you two feel different. And if you do immediately message me.” X pauses. “And Zed, I’d suggest talking to scar.” Then he flew away. Zed smiled remembering what happened a few months ago. 

2 months ago  
____________________________________________________________________

Scar had been making potions; he was testing one. He couldn’t remember what he was trying to do, but soon scar had himself a pair of cat ears and tail. The message went out in chat.

Goodtimeswithscar: so I think jellies fur got into the potion I was making-

XisumaVoid: do you need some help

Goodtimeswithscar: Yea-

XisumaVoid: I’m in the end right now it’ll be a bit before I can get back

Grian: I’m near larry-

XisumaVoid: k grian go help scar

Scar sighed; knowing very well what was about to happen. He laid down on his bed and waited for the sound of grians feet. There was a click on the roof and then the door opened. Grian immediately started laughing. 

“I get it, it's sooo funny.” He muttered dryly. 

“Mate you have ears!” Grian said in between laughs. “And a tail!” He fell to the ground, crying. 

“You're a great help grian” scar muttered, flicking his tail; he watched as grian pulled out his communicator. He was privately messaging someone. Scar feared the worst. Soon enough Zedaph showed up, holding a bag.

“LEMME SEE, LEMME SEE” he screamed, tripping a little. “Oh my goodness, THIS IS WONDERFUL!” The dirty blond man exclaimed. He started looking through the bag he had, Scar gulped. Zed pulled out a camera, and a set of clothes. 

“Pray fell Zed-“ Scar muttered. “Why do you have outfits that fit everyone?” He questioned, grabbing the clothes. He knew he couldn’t get out of this. 

“Simple-“ he chuckled. “Always be prepared” After about an hour, Zed had all the blackmail he needed.”Thank you grian, I’ll send you some payment later” He whistled, casually walking out of the snail. 

“Grian, make yourself useful and find some milk.” Scars face was red with both anger and embarrassment. Grian grabbed a bottle and walked out. Scar flicked the tail back and forth; he hated how it felt natural on him. 

He stood himself up, the tail made him a little off balance but he was ok. He looked closer at the tail, it was white with a grey cover and dark grey stripes. He smiled.

“Jellie I look like you” the man chuckled. After awhile grian came back, he took the milk and he was back to normal.

Present day  
____________________________________________________________________

The trio knocked on the door of Larry; they were a bit shocked when Ren opened the door. Ren jumped onto Zed.

“Dude get off of me!” Zeds ears twitched. Ren sat up, his face turning red.

“Dude I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” He got up, and helped the cat up to.


	6. Scars House

Scar stared at Zed's changes. Zed's ears and tail were pretty different from scars. They were a golden color, a few dark spots on him. He looked much like a leopard. 

“Good afternoon Zedaph. What do you need?” Scar said fairly sure of what he needed. 

“So- clearly, I have some new limbs?” His ears flicked, and he shrugged. “And we figured you’d be able to help?”

“I can’t get rid of it.” Scar muttered.

“I don’t want to get rid of them, I just want to know if you have some tips.” Zed flicked his ears. The six of them stood in science for a bit.

“I’ve got some stuff I need to work on” Doc grabbed Ren and walked out. 

Tango chuckled, “He’s gonna go work on Ren!” He let out a quick yelp when impulse elbowed him. “Damn dude calm down!” 

“Be glad it wasn’t Ren, he slapped me twice last night” Scar chuckled. "Anywho-" Scar turned, patting jellie. "I didn't spend much time with those limbs, but i do live with jellie. Im sure I can help."

"Sweet" Zed sat down; to his surprise, Jellie jumped down and walked over to him. The cat rubbed against his legs. “Hello Jellie-“ he scratched her ears.

“Main thing with having a tail now, you need to pay attention to where your going.” Scar explained, picking up some loose potion ingredients. “I knocked over quite a few bottles.” Scar walked over to a couch and sat down. He gestured for them to come over. Zed sat next to scar, and Impulse and Tango sat by each other.

“Is there anything cleaning wise you’d know about?” Zed questioned his wizard friend. 

“You should be able to wash it like your hair. Other than that, probably just brushing it” Scar handed the cat a brush. “Is there anything else you guys need?” He asked them. 

Tango was laying on Impulse's shoulder, and Impulse shrugged. “Impulse, there’s a dot on your arm” Tango muttered, his face shoved into his friend's shoulder. Impulse looked down, sure enough there was a black patch on his arm.

“Weird, that wasn’t there earlier.” He picked at the patch, it felt course. Scar raised an eyebrow.

“Lemme see,” he said, reaching towards impulse. He rubbed his fingers over the patch. He looked up, “Does it hurt at all?” He said, pressing on it softly.

“No, it itches more.” He replied. Rubbing his arm he looked at Scar. “Why?”

“Well it almost feels like scales,” Scar stood up and went to a cabinet. He came back with a strange object. It looked like a fish scale, but it was large. It filled scar’s hand. “This is a dragon scale” he said, handing the scale to Impulse. 

Impulse turned it around in his hands. It was coarse, and shiny. It was a beautiful deep purple. He looked at his patch again. 

“Can I hold it?” Tango asked, finally moving from his shoulder. Impulse looked at Scar, Scar nodded. Tango flipped it through his fingers. With one hand on the scale and the other on his friends arm. His eyes were closed, and he kept moving his thumb in circles. “They do feel the same,” he said after a while. Scar took the scale back. 

“You guys were outside last night right?” He said putting the scale away. “It could be some kind of effect happening.” Scar said, turning back to the trio. Tango yawned.

“Dude why are you yawning? You were the first person to fall asleep last night and the last person to get up?” Zed asked.

“I don’t know? I just feel exhausted.” Tango shrugged, going back to leaning on impulse. Tango had small red horns, and a thin red tail. The tail was flipping lazily.

“Tango your poking me” impulse said after a while. Tango picked his head up, tapping his horns. He used magic to keep them much smaller and duller than they normally would be. 

“Huh. I guess since I’m so tired the magic isn’t working well.” He muttered. The golden ring on the end of his tail shimmered. He flicked his tail up staring at the ring. “I probably need to put a new gem in” He mumbled.

“We should get going Scar,” Zed said, finishing brushing his tail. “Thanks for the help” Scar waved as the trio left.


	7. Snake in a Tree

When Iskall fell asleep last night, he didn’t expect to wake up with a long snake tail instead of legs. He found himself wrapped around a branch, stuck. Xisuma has showed up, telling him the problem and helping him down. He was now stuck again.

Iskall85: Can anyone come to my tree?

Iskall85: I’m stuck

Mumbo Jumbo: Yea sure, well be over in a sec 

Iskall was stuck in between two branches. He took the time to admire his tail. It was around 7ft long, a beautiful shiny lime green. There were golden accents on it. There was a land.

“Grian! Put me dowwwwwn” Mumbo was practically screaming. He had a black fedora on, and his skin was pale. Grian was circling his friend like a vulture.

“Your no fun Mumbo” he said finally landing. “Ya okay up there Iskall?” Iskall waved.

“I’m fine bro. Just ya know, stuck.” The serpent chuckled. “This new tail thing is a bit hard to control” he said trying to wave with the tip of it. 

“I gotcha ya Iskall” Grian swooped in and pulled his friend out. Mumbo was looking up and down Iskall's new form. 

“Those are called Nagas right?” He said after a while. “It’s a half man half serpent being from Hindu Mythology. I read about them once” 

“You're a nerd Mumbo” Grian said, perching himself on a branch. Mumbo chuckled.

“So what happened to you two?” Iskall questioned. "Well mumbo, You for sure look different" He stated, adjusting himself. 

"Oh well" Mumbo chuckled. "Xisuma said i was becoming a vampire- tho I belive there called dampirs. Half human Half vampire" He muttered, sitting down. 

"Snorefest" Grian muttered, "Who cares about what it is called" Mumbo rolled his eyes. Iskall chuckled.

“You two fight like a married couple!” He laughed. Mumbos face had a dusting of pink on it, and grian’s face was turning a noticeable red. 

“ISKALL!” Grian yelled. He turned around and bumped into Mumbo. “Damn it-“ Mumbo patted the builders head. 

“Iskall I’d suggest getting used to the tail before you keep working.” Mumbo smiled and picked up the builder. “We’ll see you later” he said with a wave and jumped off the tree. Iskall smiled to himself, knowing his friends were having fun.


	8. Through the roof

Etho was helping Stress with some music. Etho was making the music and Stress was just walking around dancing. 

“Are you sure you didn’t just want to throw a dance party?” He asked, turning the note block. 

“Aww ya caught me!” She giggled. “It’s fun to dance and I can’t make music.” She said coming up to the ninja. 

“I can’t deny that!” He smiled, finishing the song. He held his hand out, “Lets dance.” Stress smiled and took his hand. They danced around the jungle floor for around an hour. They were interrupted by their admins landing.

“Oh- Is this a bad time” Xisuma asked, noticing the two of them dancing. “I hope i'm not interrupting anything” He sat down. 

“Not at all X” Stress smiled and sat down. Etho followed suit. “How can I help you?” 

“So I’ll cut it short, we’re either of you outside last night?” He asked. Etho seemed to be pondering it, and stress shone her head.

“Yea I think I was, I was working on a project pretty late last night.” Etho responded. “Why do you ask?” 

“Well There was a meteor last night, and it’s known to cause effects on people. It often turns them into things people consider not to exist. Mumbo was turned into a vampire, Iskall became a naga, and our mob friends got much more sensitive.” Xisuma explained. 

“Well I haven’t noticed anything change, have you stress?” He questioned turning to her. She shook her head. “Well I’ll keep an eye out and tell you if anything changes.” The ninja stated, standing up. He equipped his elytra and flew off towards his base. 

He was checking his communicator, when he looked up he was about to run into a wall. He was quite shocked when he went through it. 

"What the-" Etho was dizzy and very confused. 

EthosLab: x I need your help

XisumaVoid: k where are you

EthosLab: My base

XisumaVoid: k omw

Etho tried to lean against the wall, and falls through it again. He looked up, beesuma was landing. 

"Etho? Where are you" He asked. Etho was stuck in between the walls of his base. 

"Im over here" Etho waved his hand over. "I'm a tad bit stuck" 

"What in the-" The admin stared at etho. "How did you do that?" Etho just shrugged.o

"I heard the ping of my communicator, and when i looked up there was a wall. I just went straight through it." He pulled himself out of the wall and turned to face Xisuma. "Thanks for coming on such a short notice tho" 

"It's no problem, I'm supposed to take care of the server" Etho could tell X was smiling from under the mask. "Do you want any help figuring out what you can do?" Etho nodded his head, Some help would be nice.

"Alls ive found so far is the ability to go through walls" He told the admin. X scratched his chin thinking. 

"Well going through walls is a ghost trait? So maybe you can do other things like that?" He muttered, "I'd say we could test if you can hover?" Etho nodded. "Fly up with your elytra then uniquip it, reflexes may kick in and you might float." The ninja did as he was told. Sure enough he never landed. He was hovering a few inches off the ground. While they were testing they decided to make small talk. 

"So what's happened to everyone?" Etho asked, testing to see what materials he could go through. 

"Mumbo became a vampire, Iskall's half snake, Jevin lost control of his form for a while, Zed has cat ears and tail, Doc was hissing, Ren may or may not be a werewolf and Cleo was having problems keeping her arm on" He explained, jotting down what etho could do. "Tfc and joe agreed to split the list up with me, so i don't know who else could be affected." Etho nodded. 

"Makes sense," Etho was hanging down from the roof, well he was floating by the roof. His feet were through the roof. "From what I've gathered, i can Faze through every minable block" X nodded.

"Lets step through to the nether and see if you can go through bedrock." So they headed off to the nether.


	9. Testing

When Etho and X walked through the portal they were not expecting Tfc and Joe with a few of the hermits. Etho was surprised and suddenly dissapeared. 

"Etho? Where are you?" X was looking around. Tfc turned and looked at them. 

"Im right here?" Etho appeared again. Tfc stared at him.

"Etho you just disappeared for a minute-" Tfc explained. Joe turned around and stared at the two of him.

"You're a ghost etho?" Joe asked. Etho nodded. Keralis poked his head out from behind them. Keralis looked pretty different from before. He had a set of antenna on his head. There also seemed to be wings on his back. 

"Hi Etho!" Keralis waved. Etho waved back.

What are you guys doing?" Tfc asked. 

"We were going to test if he can go through the nether roof." X explained. 

"Whats going on?" Hypno poked his head out. His skin had a slight green tint to it, and his ears were pointy. 

"Do you mind if we come along?" Joe asked the two of them. Etho shook his head. 

"No at all" He said, heading over to where the roof was. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Tango rubbed his horns, the magic was wearing off. Impulse was trying to look through chests but Zedaph kept jumping on them. 

"ZEDAPH STOP IT! Go bug tango-" Impulse muttered, pushing zed off of a chest. Zedaph walked over and sat down next to Tango.

"How ya doin mate?" He asked. Tango just shrugged. 

"Im exhausted, it feels like my magics been over used." He muttered.

"Well id say talk to scar, but we just left his place. I dont really know what to tell you" Impulse said after awhile. He chucked tango an emerald. "Hope that works." Tango replaced the gem in his ring and felt a little better.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Scar was absent mindedly licking a diamond. He was looking through information on werewolves. 

"Scar!" Bdubs burst through the door of scars office causing him to fall out of his chair. Jellie walked on over and plopped on his chest.

"Hello bdubs-" He smiled stroking his cat. "What do you need?" 

"Oh i don't need anything- Cub wanted to talk to you tho" The wide eyed builder explained. "He was asking you to meet him at his pyramid but you were ignoring the texts" Scar looked at his comunicator.

CubFan: Hey scar can we talk?

CubFan: My base.

Goodtimeswithscar: Sorry on my way

Scar muttered something to himself, thanked Bdubs and flew off. Scar had a set of wings, but they were often too weak to use for very long distances. When he arrived at the pyramid he saw his pharaoh friend waiting for him. 

“Took ya long enough-“ Cub muttered. He was eating a golden carrot. “Come inside we should talk.” He explained, guiding Scar inside. They sat themselves down on a blue couch. “I wanted to know if your magic was acting up?” 

“Of course it is, it does every time these come over the land. It was how I got my magic in the first place.” Scar absentmindedly flicked his fingers, making small illusions. Scar was much older than he looked, he looked to be maybe 30. He was almost 300 years old. Cub was older than scar; he looked around 45, he was 500ish years old. 

“Alright but I mean how bad?” Cub leaned back into the couch. 

“Well, the main thing is the jewels aren’t giving me as much energy. That’s the only thing I’ve noticed.” He told his older friend. Cub nodded. “I’ve had a diamond today, but I’m still a bit off.” He explained; summoning his Familiar, Jellie. She was annoyed but plopped herself on Scars lap. 

“Maybe you should switch to emeralds for a bit?” Cub advised.

“But they taste disgusting!” Scar groaned. Cub chuckled softly. 

“You're gonna run out of diamonds” the pharaoh smiled. He handed scar a golden carrot. Golden carrots weren’t as good at replenishing magic, but they were good at refilling normal energy. 

Scar bit into the carrot, “We should help the people who were affected by the comet.” He muttered, his mouth full. Cub chuckled. 

“Alright let’s do that.” Cub smiled. 

Cub went to go help team zit, while scar went to go help Ren and doc.

____________________________________________________________________

As he landed he heard the trio arguing. 

“GET OFF ZED!” 

“BUT IT'S COMFY”

Cub shook his head, this was gonna be hard. He knocked on the door to the balcony, Impulse opened the door. His hand was now completely black. 

“Hello Cub? What do you need?” He asked, confused. 

“Me and scar agreed we should help some of the people who have been affected by the comet." The pharaoh explained.

"That's great cuz we need some help-" Impulse chuckled.

"ZEDAPH! WATCH WHAT YOUR-" a loud crash caused Impulse to flinch. 

"Oh boy," Cub muttered following impulse inside. 

Zedaph was halfway up a wall, clutching it for his life. There was a vase shattered on the floor. Tango was standing on a bed, staring at the floor. 

"Hello cub-" Zedaph stuttered out, flashing a weak smile. His tail was flicking back and forth. 

"Good afternoon Zedaph. Do you need some help?" Cub smiled.

"Yes please- I'm stuck." Cub picked him up with a bit of magic and set him down on the bed, then he gathered up the vase pieces. 

"Y'know i forgot you can do that" Tango muttered, watching with amazement. Cub chuckled.

"Man I wish I could clean up like that" Impulse laughed.

"Yea it would make getting rid of the mycelium easier!" Tango exclaimed.

"Shut up tango" Impulse and Zedaph said at the same time. Cub just smiled, it seemed like he would be babysitting for the rest of the day.

"Have you three tested what you can do?" He asked, finishing cleaning. 

"Well clearly i seem to have claws or something, I would've never been able to hold on like that before." Zedaph explained, petting his own tail. 

"I was trying to cook earlier, I seemed to cut myself. Nothing hurt, and i didnt bleed." Impulse mumbled, rubbing his blackened arm. 

"I haven't felt anything, just tired" Tango yawned, almost as if he needed to prove his point. Cub sighed and sat on the floor.

“Impulse could you come here?” Impulse did as he was asked. Cub took a small sword out and handed it to impulse. “Could you run your finger over the blade, both hands?" 

"I guess so," Impulse gently ran his finger over the blade, his normal handed started to bleed, but the black one didn't. "Yea the dark one doesn't hurt" He explained, bandaging the bleeding finger.

"Alright, let me try something else." The pharaoh grabbed a flint and steel from his bag, as well as a piece of netherrack. He lit the netherrack then levotated it over to Impulse. "Hold this" Impulse grabbed the rock.

"Its warm but it doesn't hurt-" He was interrupted by Zedaph letting out a light hiss. 

"Tango watch where you're pointing those!" Zed was rubbing his arm, Tango was trying to shrink his horns back down.

"This is going to be a long day" Cub muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first au- I have no clue wjat im doing. Critisisam is helpful


End file.
